Army Wives
by emily007
Summary: Follow Isabella and Edward Cullen through their adventure with marriage, friends, family, babies and living on an army base.
1. Chapter 1

**ARMY WIVES**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, so to be Cullen. I am engaged to General Edward Anthony Masen Cullen who is right now away at work. I don't see Edward very often because of his job which causes him to come home very late at night and very tired.

I have two best friends called Alice and Rose who are the wives of Lieutenant Jasper Hale and Lieutenant Emmett McCarty.

The army base that we live on only has men on it. The only three woman are Rose, Alice and I. Since Alice and Rose were already married before their men joined the army they were allowed to live on the base, while I was the general's fiancé which gave me the right too.

I own one of the most well known pubs on base. Edward doesn't approve about me working in a pub. He thinks that every wife of a general should stay at home and look after the kids and the house while the husband is away.

But that's just not me, I'm not the sort of person who let's someone get in the way of something I want to do.

Rosalie works as one of the waiters while Alice works at a fashion shop not fare down the road.

"Bella" Someone screeched. I looked up and saw Alice standing there with her hands on her hips.

"What did I do this time?" I asked.

"I told you to be ready at 2:00" Alice said as she stormed over to me. "It is now 2:10 and we are late for our shopping trip that I have had planned for weeks. Now go and get changed. You have two minutes"

I shuffled away and quickly put on my purple dress and slipped on my black high heels. Being around Alice tends to give you a good sense of style.

I kissed my engagement ring that was sitting nicely on my finger before walking out of the locker rooms.

I saw Alice tapping her foot while leaning on the bar.

"All right, let's get going" I said I picked up my hand bag.

Alice pulled me out of the pub which had army soldiers sitting in there having a beer with their mates.

We met up with Rose at the mall and sprinted into each and every shop that met our eyes.

By the time we were done it was 5:30pm and Edward said he would be getting home earlier tonight so I wanted to make him a special dinner.

Alice dropped me home and helped me carry all of my bags in. I had more than 20. 5 on each of our arms.

"Oh, Edward what are you doing home so early?" I said in surprise as I placed the bags on the couch. He stood there looking at me angrily.

"Jasper wants you home, Alice" Edward said as he turned to Alice and gave her a murderous look. She nodded and hurried out of the house.

"That was rude, Edward" I said as I picked the bags up and walked upstairs.

"I expected you to be home, not away spending all of my money at the shops" He growled. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I didn't use your money. I used **my **money, on **my **credit card" I said as I started hanging my new clothes in the wood-robe. Edward sat on the end of the bed with his whiskey in his hand.

"I'm making a new rule" He said. I looked over at him and shrugged.

"And what is this new rule?" I asked.

"You do not go out of this house without my permission" He said as he chugged down his whisky.

"Excuse me" I said.

"You heard me. If I catch you out without telling me then I will lock you in this bedroom myself for the rest of the week" He threatened.

"You can't do that, I have friends and work" I screeched.

"I DON'T CARE, ALICE AND ROSALIE ARE GETTING THE SAME TALK FROM EMMETT AND JASPER AS WE SPEAK, STOP ACTING SO SPOILT" He yelled. I stormed out of the room and into the bathroom before slamming the door so hard that I swear it nearly came off its hinges.

And that was the start of my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**ARMY WIVES**

**Chapter 2**

**Edward's POV**

As I pulled up into the drive way and saw that Bella's car wasn't there. All of the lights were off inside and the curtains were pulled.

I unlocked the house door and walked inside. Her hand bag was gone from upstairs where it normally was and the house was completely quite.

"BELLA" I called. There was no response. I told her that I wanted her to be here when I came home, and she wasn't. There would be serious consequences later.

Emmett, Jasper and myself agreed that the girls will have to tell us where they are going and what time they will be back or they will be locked in the house for a week or two.

We weren't trying to be cruel; we are just trying to make our point that they are not the ones making the decisions in this relationship.

I walked downstairs and opened the alcohol cabinet. I poured myself a whisky just as I heard a car pull up. I heard girl's laughter before a door opening.

"Oh, Edward what are you doing home so early?" Bella asked in surprise. I stood there before looking at Alice.

"Jasper wants you home, Alice" I said rudely. She gulped and nodded before turning her back and leaving quickly.

"That was rude, Edward" She said before picking up her shopping bags and walking upstairs.

"I expected you to be home, not away spending all of my money at the shops" I growled. I saw her roll her eyes and continued to hang her new clothes, that would have looked extremely hot on her, up.

"I didn't use your money. I used **my **money, on **my **credit card" She said to me. I sat down on the bed and poured all of the whiskey down my throat before continuing talking.

"I'm making a new rule" I said. She looked back over her shoulder and shrugged.

"And what is this new rule of yours" She said.

"You do not go out of this house without my permission" I said.

"Excuse me" She spat.

"You heard me. If I catch you out without telling me then I will lock you in this bedroom myself for the rest of the week" I told her.

"You can't do that, I have friends and work" She screeched. I remember the fight we got into when I tried to get her to sell the pub that she owned.

"I DON'T CARE, ALICE AND ROSALIE ARE GETTING THE SAM TALK FROM EMMETT AND JASPER AS WE SPEAK, STOP ACTING SO SPOILT" I yelled. She gasped before running out of the room and slamming the bathroom door closed behind her.

I heard her crying behind the bathroom door. I walked downstairs and poured myself another whiskey.

I dialled Emmett's phone number and let it ring.

"Lieutenant Emmett Cullen" He said.

"Emmett, how did Rosalie take it?" I asked my friend.

"Not well, she has now locked herself in her car and won't come out" He sighed. I could tell he was angry that he had upset her.

"Don't worry about it. Just leave her there, she'll come out sooner or later" I told him.

"I CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER THERE" He yelled into the phone.

"Yes you can. You will, and that's an order, we need to take control of our woman" I told him before hanging up. I then called Jasper.

"HELLO" Someone yelled. I heard loads of screaming coming from the background.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU CAN'T JUST KEEP ME AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS" Alice screamed as I heard a smash and Jasper swear.

"ALICE, STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME" He yelled. Alice was small, but when someone made her made she would beat the crap out of them.

I hung up and walked upstairs to still find Bella locked in the bathroom. Luckily we have three bathrooms in the house, only having one could have been a disaster if I really needed to go while Bella was having her mental break down.

"Bella, come out here right now" I told her firmly.

"GO TO HELL EDWARD!"


	3. Chapter 3

**ARMY WIVES**

**Chapter 3**

**Jasper's POV**

I heard Alice's car pull up. I walked out and helped her carry her shopping bags inside.

"Edward said you wanted to tell me something" She said as she flopped down on the couch and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, um, I don't really know how to tell you this" I said awkwardly. "So, I'm just going to come out and say it" She nodded and sat up.

"I don't want you going out anywhere without telling me first. Every time I come home, you're always out. All I want to do is come home from a long day at work and see you, but I can't because you're always out with your friends"

"I don't understand. You're trying to tell me that I can't go anywhere without letting you know" She said. She stood up and started pacing around the room.

"I'm doing this for your own good. I just think your spending to much time with your friends" I told her. Just as I thought everything was going ok, I had a vase thrown at me.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD MAKES YOU THINK YOU HAVE THAT SORT OF CONTROL OVER ME?" She yelled. "I WILL GO WHERE EVER I WANT TO GO WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"Alice, stop it" I begged. She chucked the picture frame at me that was once hanging on the wall. I heard the phone ring, I jumped up and answered it to hear Edward's voice.

"HELLO" I yelled over Alice's screams.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU CAN'T JUST KEEP ME AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS" She yelled as she threw another vase at me which was filled with flowers.

"ALICE, STOP THROWING STUFF AT ME"I yelled. Alice was small, but man could she throw. I heard the slow beeping of the phone which meant that Edward had most likely had enough of hearing our fight.

I ran over to Alice who was on the floor sobbing. I picked her up and let her cry into me.

This is not going to end well. For me that is.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**ARMY WIVES**

**Chapter 4**

**Emmett's POV**

As soon as Rose pulled up into the drive way I ran out and plastered her in kisses.

"What was that for?" She wondered as she pulled her many bags from the boot.

"Please don't be angry at me" I said. She sighed.

"Did you block the toilet again?" She said as she folded her arms.

"What, no" I said. "Edward, Jasper and myself have come up with a new rule" She nodded and shut the boot.

"And that is?" She wondered.

"If you want to go anywhere you have to let us know first, and if we say no then you're not allowed to go" I said firmly. I gulped while waiting for how Rosalie was going to take it.

She didn't normally take things like this very well. She hates it when people try and control her like I was doing now.

"Your being ridiculous Emmett" She said as she started walking up to the house.

"No i'm not Rose. You're not leaving this house until I tell you that you're allowed to. Understood" I said.

"Are you honestly kidding me?" She asked.

"No, now get inside. This rule starts now" I growled at her. She placed her bags down and turned and faced me.

"Fine then. Emmett, do you give me permission to go and lock myself in the car?" She asked sweetly as she fluttered her eyes lids.

I gulped and nodded. She smiled and kissed my cheek before walking out the door and jumping into the car.

"WAIT, HEY, YOU TRICKED ME" I yelled at her. She smirked at me from the car before locking the doors.

"ROSALIE, OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT" I yelled as I tried to open the door. She shook her head and started blowing bubbles with the gum that was in her mouth.

"I SWEAR TO GOD ROSALIE, I WILL SMASH THIS WINDOW" I growled at her. She shrugged and placed her feet up on the dash board.

She knew that I wasn't going to smash the window because the car had cost me $24,000.

I felt my pocket vibrate.

"Lieutenant Emmett Cullen" I said into the phone. I saw Rosalie watching me.

"Emmett, how did Rosalie take it?" Edward asked. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"Not well, she looked herself in the car and won't come out" I told him.

"Don't worry about it, just leave her there, she'll come out sooner or later" He said.

"I CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER THERE" I yelled into the phone.

"Yes you can. You will, and that's an order, we need to take control of our woman" He said to me before hanging up.

I looked at Rosalie again before walking inside and grabbed the tents and blankets.

If Rose was planning on staying outside all night, then I was too.


	5. Chapter 5

**ARMY WIVES**

**Chapter 5**

**Edward's POV**

"Bella, please come out, you haven't eaten" I said softly to my fiancé.

"No" I heard her said stubbornly. I sighed before placing the plate outside of the door letting the smell of food float throughout the room. I could tell she was hungry, and I had made her favourite which meant that she would give in easily.

The door clicked and opened slightly and she peaked out. She had tear stains down her cheeks and her hair was a mess. Her nose was red and was running.

"Come here, love" I said. She crawled over to me and sat herself down on my lap. I held her and held her until her stomach told her that she was still very hungry.

I picked up the plate and fed her pieces of pasta. After she was finished she closed her eyes and rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes.

I lowered my head so it was right by her ear and whispered:

"You'd better listen to the rule, or you'll be in a lot of trouble, missy" I whispered. I heard her whimper and nod.


	6. Chapter 6

**ARMY WIVES**

**Chapter 6 **

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning with Edward asleep next to me. He was hugging me extremely tightly against his chest.

It was normal for him to hang on to me while being asleep; it seems to calm him down.

"Edward, I have to go to work, can you please let me go" I whispered. He groaned and pulled me against him even tighter.

"Mine" He mumbled in his sleep.

"Edward, please let go, I have to leave for work" I said. He snuggled more into my neck before going back to sleep.

"EDWARD, LET ME GO!" I yelled. He jumped and flipped out of the bed. I sat there looking at him on the floor. He rubbed the back of his head where he had hit it on the bed side table when he fell.

"What, what's going on?" He wondered as I climbed back into bed.

"I have to get ready for work. I'm going to be away a little longer because I need to do the grocery shopping after" I told him as I climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

"How long will you be at work?" He asked. Oh no, here we go again. He's going to start yelling again. I had never seen this side of Edward before, he was always so calm. But now he's just a complete ball of anger.

"I don't know depends on how busy we are" I told him as I jumped into the shower. I saw the door open and Edward walk in. He sometimes sits on the edge of the bath while I'm in the shower.

"Bella, I'm willing to let you go out today, but you must promise me that you will text me when you are finishing and going to the shops" Edward told me. "Ok?"

"Yes, father" I said playfully. I turned the shower off and wrapped myself in my fluffy, white towel. I chucked on my red dress and slipped on my high heels before exiting the bathroom with Edward following closely behind me.

"I don't like you wearing that at a pub" He said as he eyed me.

"Edward, get over it. I wear these sorts of clothes every day and nothing ever happens" I told him. I kissed his cheek and walked downstairs and poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Today could be the day that something could happen. Please, would you just sell the pub and work somewhere at least normal for a woman like you" He said.

"Like where?" I wondered.

"Well, you know the Queens Diner down the road?" He asked. I nodded and sipped the hot cup of coffee. "Well, there looking for a new owner, the place is a mess. But we could renovate it and make it look great, and then I wouldn't have to worry about you every day because I'll know that you're somewhere safe"

"I'll think about it, I mean, I wouldn't mind owner a diner" I mumbled to myself. I picked up my handbag and walked out the door and jumped into my Range Rover and waved goodbye to Edward who was standing at the window waving at me.

"Rose, Edward wants me to sell the place" I told my best friend.

"Again, please tell me your not thinking of selling it are you?" She just about yelled.

"I don't know, I am sort of sick of working in a bar with loud men and everything" I told her honestly.

"Bella, I'm not going to tell you what to do, but if you think that it's for the best then do it" She said.

"Ok, I'll put it up on sale and see how things go" I said. "Maybe Edward will lay off me then"

"I'm picking you got the same talk as I did last night" She asked. I ran my fingers through my hair and nodded.

"I have never seen him so angry at me before" I said.

"I couldn't believe that Emmett actually had the guts to sleep outside with me last night" She giggled.

"He slept outside?" I asked.

"Yep, he said that if I was going to sleep outside in the cold, then he was too" She said.

"See, that is what a man should to with his girl, not tell her that she is acting like a spoilt brat" I said.

"Edward said that to you?" Rosalie gasped. I nodded and shrugged.

"I guess I kind of deserved it" I mumbled.

"Our men are getting to controlling of us" Rosalie said. I nodded and pulled out my phone. I dialed Alice's number and put her on speaker phone.

"Hey girly" Alice said.

"Hey" Rose and I said at the same time.

"What's going on?" Alice asked.

"We need a plan. Meet us here in half an hour"


	7. Chapter 7

**ARMY WIVES**

**Chapter 7 **

**Alice's POV**

I knew Jasper was just trying to protect me. But I knew most of the guys in the army, I knew they wouldn't hurt me.

And I also knew that they wouldn't mess with Jasper Hales girl. Just because I was small doesn't mean that I can't protect myself, but every-time I try telling him that he just sighs and tells me that no matter what size I am he'll always feel the need to protect me.

As I got out of the car I got rushed into the bar by Rose and Bella.

"What's going on? And why do we need a plan?" I asked. Every Thursday morning the pub is always closed which leaves time for Bella and the rest of the waitresses to have a sleep in.

"You had the same talk with Jasper last night that we did didn't you?" Rose asked me. I sighed and nodded while remembering how many things I had thrown at my husband.

"We need a plan to really piss them off" Bella said.

"I don't know, I mean, I've seen Jasper when he's angry and it's not pretty" I said to my friends.

"Alice, do you want to be controlled your whole life?" Bella asked. I shook my head and placed my head in my hands.

"Then let's find a way to bug our husbands-" Rosalie started until Bella cut her off half way.

"and fiancées" She said. Rosalie nodded and continued.

"Like I said, we need to find a way to annoy our husbands _and_ fiancées to the point where they'll just let us get back to our old lives" Rose said. I nodded and started planning.

Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to tell Jasper straight forward that I didn't like the way he was acting towards me.

"Alice, stop worrying so much. This will work" Bella reassured me. I nodded and hugged them both goodbye before heading back to the shop.

**Edward's POV**

I watched the clock tick by. Bella had two minutes to be home or I'll send out a searching party. I had warned her about what would happen if she was ever late.

I never wanted to hurt her, and I won't. But she needs to understand who is boss in this relationship. And it defiantly wasn't her.

One minute.

"EDWARD" Bella called as she walked inside. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"IN HERE" I called out from my office. I set down my glass of whisky that I had every night before and after dinner. She walked in the room carrying bags of groceries.

"Could you go down and grab the rest of the things from the car" She said before turning her back and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I walked downstairs and out into the car where I found more bags of food.

"Why did you buy so much food?" I asked as I placed the bags on the bench when I was inside. She turned around and dived into more bags and pulled out food and put them into cupboards.

"Just so I don't have to go out for another couple of weeks" She said.

"I thought you would have only brought a couple of stuff so you have an excuse to go out" I said. She turned around and raised her eyebrows.

"Don't start this again, Edward" She said as she continued to put stuff away.

"I'm not starting anything, I am simply curious" I said before walking back up to my office and shutting my door.

**Bella's POV**

He always has to go there doesn't he? He can't have a simple conversation without making me mad at him.

Once I had finished putting stuff away I started making dinner.

After half an hour of making dinner it was finally finished. The table was set, the kitchen was nice and clean.

"EDWARD, DINNER IS READY" I called.

"COMING" He replied. I sat down and started eating while waiting for him to come down from his office. It had been 10 minutes since I had last called him. I had nearly finished my first lot.

"EDWARD, ARE YOU COMING DOWN?" I called again.

"I SAID I'M COMING" He yelled strongly. I gulped and started eating again.

"I will be going out to the bar after dinner" He said to me as he sat himself at the opposite end of the table.

"I don't understand?" I said.

"What is there to understand?" He growled as he shoved the food down his throat.

"No, I mean. I don't understand why I have to tell you where I'm going, yet, you can just go out whenever" I said as I took my plate over to the sink and rinsed it out before placing it into the dish washer.

"I am the male of the house, Bella. I shall do whatever I want" He said as he chucked his plate into the sink for me to clean up and leaving the house.

"Son of a bitch" I mumbled as I started the dishwasher up. I grabbed the phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Hello" Jasper's voice rang throughout the phone.

"Hi Jasper. Can I please speak to Alice?" I said.

"Hey Bella" Alice said.

"Is Jasper going to the bar tonight?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, he hasn't said anything" She said. "JAZZ, ARE YOU GOING WITH EDWARD TO THE PUB TONIGHT?" I heard him yell back a 'yeah'.

"Ok, once he goes Rose and I will come around" I told her.

"Ok, I'll give you a call then" She said. I could tell Jasper was in the room before she was choosing her words carefully.

"See you soon" I said as I hung up smiling to myself. I pulled out my cell phone and texted Rose.

**TO: 01268755984**

**FROM: 02132144587**

_**Pick you up at 7:45 tonight. Be ready**_

I send the text and walked upstairs to start packing my bags just like Rose and Alice will be doing right now.

Edward won't know what hit him.

_To be continued…_

_**A/N: Some people have said that my chapter's haven't been long enough. So I was wondering if this chapter was better?**_

_**Please remember to review. I want to be up to 30 or I won't post my next chapter. **_

_**Thanks, from emily_007**_

_**P.S REMEMBER TO QUICKLY REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**ARMY WIVES**

**Chapter 8**

**Edward's POV**

By the time I got home it was past 12:30 at night. I knew Bella would be upstairs asleep, so I decided to stay downstairs until 1:00 when I started to get tired. I headed upstairs to bed and quietly pulled off my jeans and t-shirt and climbed into bed only wearing my boxes. I swung my arm over to Bella's side only to find it empty.

I switched on the light and saw that her side of the bed was still fully made from this morning.

I ran throughout the house screaming Bella's name. I knew she would do something drastic, but leaving the house while I'm gone just made me angrier.

The house was completely quite. I checked everywhere to see if she had left a note, but found none. I grabbed my cell phone and continued to call her cell phone every two minutes.

I jumped into the car and sped down the road in search of my loved one. I drove up to the gates to exit the base and saw that four security guards were standing there with guns swung over their shoulders.

"HAS THE GIRLS GONE OUT OF THESE GATES?" I yelled at them. "AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT LYING TO ME OR YOU'LL ALL LOOSE YOUR JOBS" The gulped and nodded. Everyone knew who the _girls_ were because they were the only females that were allowed on my base.

"About two hours ago, General" Lieutenant Marshall said.

"YOU IDIOTS YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE" I yelled at the before leaving through the gates myself.

By the time I had gotten to the nearest town Emmett and Jasper were driving behind me looking for there woman as well. They probably thought someone had taken them, when really I knew perfectly straight that they had gone by themselves.

I heard my cell phone ring and saw that Jasper and Emmett were both talking together.

"Hey guys, you do not know how pissed off I am at Bella" I growled.

"Edward, how do you know that they haven't been taken against their will?" Jasper said.

"Think back to when we told them our new rule" I said. I could tell them were thinking about it because they were both completely silent. "They all reacted badly, and there paying us back for ruining their lives"

"Shit, they did leave by themselves" Emmett said. I could tell he was getting angrier and angrier by the second with Rosalie. The town was completely clear. I called my soldiers and told them to scan the entire town just to make sure they weren't hiding anywhere.

"Why would Alice do that to me though?" Jasper whispered. He was the softy out of the group. He always tried to see the bright side of things. But this time there was know bright side.

"She reacted bad at the start, but we were fine this morning. I mean, we even…you know…did _it_" He told us. I cringed at the thought. "And everything seemed fine"

"None of us saw this coming, Jasper. Just concentrate on finding them ok" Emmett said. I hung up and dialled mum and dad's number. They lived in the second to closest town which was around an hour away.

"Hello" Mum said tiredly.

"Whose on the phone, Esme?" Dad said in the background.

"Mum, I need you to get in your car and see if Bella, Rosalie or Alice are anywhere in your town" I said.

"Edward, is that you?" Mum said. I heard dad take the phone off mum and press it to his ear.

"Edward, why the hell would you fucking call this early in the bloody morning?" Dad said. Everybody knew that I got my anger from my dad. The only person he had never swore at was mum, she meant the world to him and he knew that if he swore at her she would get mad and leave him.

"Bella's missing and so are Rosalie and Alice. Can you go out and see if you can find them at any hotels or parks or anything. I'm an hour away now" I told him.

"Sure, I'll call you if we find anything" He said before hanging up. I continued driving. I knew I shouldn't be because I was half drunk, but I couldn't care less. I _was_ the police in this area.

I sighed before speeding up. I looked over to my I-phone that was viabrating in its holder. The I.D said _Emmett _and_ Jasper_. I ignored the phone call, I just couldn't face them.

They were probably blaming me for causing their wives leave them.

_Bad girl, bad girl, whatya gonna do? Whatya gonna do when I come for you…._

**_A/N: Hey guys. Did you know that you guys gave me 35 reviews in an hour. I went out to the shops and came back and saw that i had that many already. So...since you guys did what i asked for i decided to add two more chapters to it. I hope you enjoy them. Please still remember to review. I'll try and update tomorrow._**

**_Thanks, from emily_007_**

**_P.S remember to check out my other stories and my website which you can find on my Fan Fiction page. _**


	9. Chapter 9

**ARMY WIVES**

**Chapter 9**

**Carlisle's POV**

I was in a peaceful sleep when the stupid, bloody phone started ringing. Esme groaned and reached over to the bedside table. I caught her arm and pulled it back under the blankets.

"Just ignore it, they'll give up" I said as I kissed her shoulder and cuddled her. It continued ringing, she sighed and grabbed the phone off of the holder.

"Hello" She yawned into the phone.

"Whose on the phone, Esme?" I asked. I could hear someone talking on the other line, but I didn't not who it was.

"Edward, is that you?" Esme said. I grabbed the phone off her and pressed it to my ear in rage.

"Edward, why the hell would you fucking call this early in the bloody morning?" I swore to my son. He was used to my swearing, and I could tell that he liked to swear too.

"Bella's missing and so are Rosalie and Alice. Can you go out and see if you can find them at any hotels or parks or anything. I'm an hour away now" I told him.

"Sure, I'll call you if we find anything" I said before hanging up. I grabbed Esme by the waist and placed her head on my chest.

"What did Edward want?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Bella, Rosalie and Alice have gone missing. He wants me to go and search for them through town" I told my wife quietly as I ran my fingers through her messy hair.

"Alright, let's go" She said as she was about to get out of bed.

"No, I'll go. You stay here just in case Bella and the girls come here" I said. I kissed her softly before chucking on a pair of jeans and a shirt. By the time I was ready to leave Esme was fast asleep.

I jumped into the car and as soon as I pulled out of the driveway another pulled in. I looked at the license plate and saw that the car was indeed Bella's.

She is going to be in so much trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

**ARMY WIVES**

**Chapter 10**

**Alice's POV**

Carlisle had been pacing the room for more than twenty minutes straight. Esme, Edward's mother, finally came down to see what was going on a found her husband looking murderous.

I'm not sure if it's because we ran away from our husbands and fiancés or because we woke him up from his beauty sleep.

"Look, maybe we should just go" Bella said to Esme who seemed to be the only calm person in the room. She shook her head and handed us a hot chocolate.

"Don't be silly. Why don't we wait for the boys to arrive and then we'll sort all of this out" She said kindly. We looked at each other and shrugged.

"Won't they be angry though?" Rose asked.

"OF COURSE THEY'LL BE BLOODY ANGRY" Carlisle yelled. I felt he couch jump a little when he yelled and saw that Rose looked as though she had seen a ghost.

I gulped and continued to stare at the wooden floor. Rose, Bella and I were all sitting lined up along the couch in their living room which had a cozy sort of feeling.

"Carlisle, stop yelling, it is not going to make anything any better" Esme said to her husband. She gave him a look that said _Don't mess with me boy_. I was thankful that Esme was here to control her husband.

"The boys are on their way now, they said that they would be here in an hour which was fifty minutes ago. So they should be here very soon" Esme explained. We looked at each other and sighed.

"So, do you want to explain why you ran away in the first place?" Esme asked. Rose and Alice both looked at me so I started.

"Edward, Jasper and Emmett decided that they would make a stupid rule up. They were trying to control our lives, and if we hadn't of runaway we would have been stuck in a bedroom" I explained. She sighed and nodded.

"Did they physically hurt you?" Esme asked, specifically looking at Bella because she knew that Edward had anger issues. Bella gulped and shook her head. We would know if Bella was being abused by Edward.

"What about you girls?" She asked. We both shook our heads at the same time and frowned.

"The best thing to do is reason with them. Obviously they want to try and control your lives, which isn't a good thing, but just talk to them and see what they say" She told us. "Try and keep calm and tell them how you feel about the situation" Esme and Carlisle both walked out of the room and into the kitchen where we could hear them talking together.

"I'm scared" Bella whispered to me. I turned to my friends and pulled them both into a big hug.

"Do you think they were lying about locking us in the house for a week?" Rosalie whispered to us.

"Maybe. But I can tell that when they arrive they'll be extremely pissed off" I said.

"We need to leave" Bella whispered.

"What?" Rose said.

"We have to leave this house and continue to drive. We'll never get let out of the house if we let them come and pick us up" Bella explained. "I'm going and you can't stop me, but if you want to come then we have to leave now"

We got up and quietly tip toed out the door. We climbed into Bella's car and took off. Bella's lights had lit up the entire front of the house which made Esme and Carlisle come running.

"GIRLS, COME BACK HERE" Esme yelled from the doorway.

Bella sped down the street and drove straight towards the exit of the small town.

We could hear screeching of cars following us. We knew it was Edward, Emmett and Jasper. We were going more than 150km and we were all holding on for our lives.

No one was talking, Bella need to concentrate so she didn't kill us with the speed we were driving.

"Oh no" Rose said.

"What?" Bella said franticly.

"Emmett's car goes more than 200km. Which means that he can catch up easily" Rose cried.

"Not on my watch" Bella said as she started driving at 180km. "Oh shit" Rose and I both looked at Bella before looking at each other.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

"Were running out of petrol"

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I didn't really know what to write.**

**Anyway, please remember to review afterwards and check out my poll.**

**Thanks, from emily_007**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys. I just wanted to see if you would check out '**_**dctwi-fan'**_** story called '**_**revenge'**_**. She hasn't gotten very many reviews and wants to know what you guys think. Don't be cruel and say rude things about the story because that can really put the author down. Please can you just read and review.**

**Thanks and I hope you enjoy my 11****th**** chapter.**

**From Emily_007**

**ARMY WIVES**

**Chapter 11**

**Bella's POV**

"What do you mean were running out of petrol?" Rosalie screeched in my ear.

"Rose stop yelling and just deal with it. It's over, we can't run anymore" Alice said as she shrunk into the backseat. I watched as the petrol level continued to drop every couple of minutes.

I looked in the mirror and saw the boys still driving behind us. It was pitch black and I couldn't see anything.

"Guys, I can't see anything. I have to stop or we'll crash" I said.

"INTO WHAT?" Rose yelled next to me.

"You better have prayed that there is nothing in front-" I said but got cut off by myself screaming for my life as our car smashed into a large black shape. My car door was ripped off the hinges only seconds after hitting the large object. But I didn't have to figure out who it was before I was sucked into the darkness…


	12. Chapter 12

**ARMY WIVES**

**Chapter 12**

**Edward's POV**

I had been sitting in the hospital waiting from for more than three hours. Bella was still in surgery while Alice and Rose were in separate rooms with Jasper and Emmett.

I had thought over and over again about what would have happened if I hadn't pressured Bella into doing any of this.

Threatening was not the answer to any of our problems. I loved her to pieces, but I just couldn't control my anger with her around. I unleash the monster inside of me that will kill anything in its path.

"General Cullen" One of the doctors called as he walked into the waiting room. I looked up and saw that he had a bit of blood splattered on his clothes.

"How is she?" I chocked out.

"She's not good. We will need to keep her in for many weeks just to make sure that she heals properly" He said. "May I ask what caused her to be in such a state?" I gulped and shook my head.

He had no right to ask me about that. It was our personal life not some TV show.

"No, you may not know how Bella got into that state" I growled at him. He took a deep breath in and nodded knowing that if he pissed me off he would loose his job the next day.

I looked through down the hallway and saw Bella being wheeled my way on a hospital bed. Her eyes were closed and she had stitches and bruises all over her arms and face.

"Mr Cullen, would you like to stay with your wife?" One of the nurses asked. I nodded and walked in and grabbed Bella hands that didn't have a needle in it.

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry" I whispered to her. "It's all my fault that you're here injured"

I saw Bella's eyes twitch before they slowly opened. She hissed as the light hit her eyes. She looked around the room and saw me sitting there frowning.

She sunk into the bed and gripped onto the blankets tightly expecting me to start yelling at her any minute.

"Isabella, I'm glad you're awake" The doctor said as he picked up her board that was hanging off the end of the bed. "Are you feeling sore anywhere?" He looked at me and then back to her. She shook her head and looked down at her feet.

"Alright, that's good" Doctor Watson said. "Just press the button if you need anything" He smiled and left us alone once again.

"I don't understand you, Bella" I said.

"I don't understand you either, Edward" She gulped and looked up waiting for my reaction…

**Bella's POV**

"I don't understand you, Bella" Edward said to me.

"I don't understand you either, Edward" I replied coldy. I knew he couldn't hurt me in the hospital with all the nurses and doctors around, but if he could. I knew he would.

"Don't talk to me like that" He hissed. He walked over and closed the door leaving the room silent.

"Edward, stop acting like my father" I snapped. "You caused this mess. It was your fault that we got into a crash. **You **drove us away, **You **caused me to crash the car. **You **caused everything"

"How dear you blame everything on me. You were the one who drove into the boulder not me" He growled.

"Yeah, it was me who accidently crashed, but it was you who made us run away" I said. "If you hadn't acted the way you did then we wouldn't be in this mess right now"

"What do you want me to do?" Edward growled a little louder now. "You're acting as though you're the man of our relationship, not me!"

"No one is the **man** of our relationship. We should both be treated equally" I said. He smirked and shook his head.

"No way, you are not getting away with this. You won't be going out of the house for a month, you will get fed three times a day and will have a shower once a day with **me**" He snapped. "I am the man of the relationship"

And from there, he left with a slam of the door.

_To be continued…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **The Characters in this story belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to emily_007 is the plot while everything else in this story belongs to its rightful owner, Stephenie Meyer.

**ARMY WIVES**

**CHAPTER 13**

**EDWARD'S POV**

It had been three days since the crash. Rosalie and Alice were both at home recovering while Bella was still stuck in hospital. I had been to see her yesterday. She had told me to get out several times, but I never did. I just sat there watching her every move.

"How are you feeling today, love?" I asked as I placed the bunch of roses in the vase next to her bed. She shrugged and went back to playing with the bed sheet.

"Let me make this clear to you, Isabella" I hissed as I grabbed her jaw. "I am the General of this Army Base. I have to keep up an appearance, and after your little run away it is not looking good"

"Edward, what do you want me to do?" She growled at me. "You are so controlling" I saw the tears that were begging to fall form in her eyes.

"The only reason why I am trying to control you is because you can't look after yourself properly" I said to her.

"Are you trying to tell me that I can't look after _myself _properly!" She half screamed at me.

"That is exactly what I am trying to tell you. You need someone to look after you" I said. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you" I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and let my hand drift across her cheek.

She looked down and whimpered.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to scare you" I whispered. She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder as I ran my hand down her spine. She still smells like strawberries just like she did before the accident.

"Shhh, baby" I said as her cries quieted down. She wiped her tears on my shirt, not that I minded, and started playing with the back of my hair as she placed her face on the side of my neck.

"Are you ready to go home, now?" I whispered. She nodded and got up off the bed to go and change in the bathroom that was connected to her room.

I pulled into our driveway and helped Bella out of the car before grabbing her suitcases from the boot.

"So, I thought we could order takeaways tonight since you can't cook because of health reasons and I just can't cook at all" I said which caused Bella to have a fit giggles. I joined in soon after and we found ourselves on the couch breathing heavily.

I couldn't contain myself. At first it started soft, but then became rough as Bella started to get into it more.

Not long after, we were in a bedroom doing what all couples do when they are deeply in love. Just like Bella and I.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **The Characters in this story belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to emily007 is the plot while everything else in this story belongs to its rightful owner, Stephenie Meyer.

**ARMY WIVES**

**Chapter 14**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning with the white bed sheet wrapped around my body and Edward's arm flung around my waist. As I began to sit up to go to the bathroom Edward suddenly groaned and slammed me back down onto the bed. He pulled me onto my side so that my face was stuffed into his chest.

"Edward" I mumbled into his chest. I softly poked him but he didn't do anything, not even flinch.

"Hmmm, my Bella" He mumbled before snuggling into my neck. I sighed and tried to push him off me, but he was just too heavy. I was beginning to get angry, all I wanted was to go to the bathroom and do my business. But no, I was stuck her with a guy triple my size holding me rather tightly to his chest.

"EDWARD GET OFF ME" I yelled. He jumped out of bed and grabbed the baseball bat that was sitting in the corner of the room and started flinging it around. Instead of giving him an explanation on why I just yelled at him, I dashed towards the bathroom and peed.

I quickly washed my hands and exited the bathroom. I walked into the bedroom to find Edward back asleep. I grabbed Edward's shirt and quickly slipped it on before silently heading downstairs.

I boiled the jug and made myself a cup of coffee before walking into the living room and finding Jasper and Emmett sitting there.

I let out a loud shriek, loud enough to wake Edward up. I placed my hand on my heart and took large, deep breaths in.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Edward yelled as he ran downstairs _naked_. I gasped and the guys all yelled and chucked pillows at Edward telling him to put some pants on. Edward sprinted back upstairs and then came back down in a pair of track-pants.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Edward asked as he pulled me close to his chest.

"We only came to tell you that the girls sent us to remind you that you're going to go and have a look at the old diner with them. We didn't need a show man" Emmett cried. He sat down on the couch and started to fake cry while Jasper was shaking his head and rubbing his eyes.

"If I want to walk around naked in _my _house, then I will" Edward growled. I placed my hand on his chest and rubbed small circles on it instantly calming the monster inside of him.

"What time were we meeting again" I asked.

"In half an hour" Jasper said as Emmett followed him out the door.

"THANK YOU" I called. I quickly headed upstairs with Edward behind me hoping that he would be able to get into the shower with me.

"Not going to happen, buddy" I sang as I closed the bathroom door in his face leaving a pouting Edward on the other side. I quickly stripped and then jumped into the shower using my favourite body wash and Shampoo & Conditioner. After I was done I shaved my legs and underarms before wrapped the towel around my body.

But as I stepped out of the shower I suddenly felt dizzy and needed to sit down. But before I could sit down I collapsed, knocking myself unconscious.

**Edward's POV**

I pouted as Bella shut the door in my face and took a shower. I ran downstairs and picked up the phone that was ringing on its hook.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey Edward, can I please talk to Bella" Alice said.

"Um, sorry she's actually in the shower at the moment" I said. "Can I take a message?" I grabbed a pen and paper getting ready to write down whatever Alice was about to say.

"Yeah-" But she never finished her question. I thought the line had gone dead at first, but I heard her muttering something to someone.

"Alice" I said.

"Sorry, um, don't worry about" She said before hanging up. I shrugged and hung up before heading upstairs to get into some clean clothes.

The shower was off and the house was completely silent.

"BELLA, ARE YOU NEARLY DONE IN THERE I NEED TO TAKE A QUICK SHAVE" I called as I knocked on the door. There was no reply which started to get me worried. I knocked again and pressed my ear up against the door. There was no movement in the bathroom so I took a step back and smashed it down and finding a knocked out Bella lying on the ground with a pool of blood forming around her head.

I grabbed the phone and quickly called an ambulance and held a cloth against her open wound that was flowing with blood by the second.

I heard the front door open and some people rushing in.

"WERE UP HERE" I yelled to the paramedics. They rushed up and took Bella out of my arms and placed a bandage around her head to stop the blood before placing her on a stretcher and putting her into the ambulance. I jumped in after her and held her hand the whole way.

"Edward" She mumbled.

"Baby, shhh, your ok" I said as I gave her a soft kiss on the lips to reassure her that I was here with her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You slipped while getting out of the shower, honey" I whispered. "But you'll be fine. I promise" She nodded and held my hand tighter.

We had been at the hospital for more than two hours. In that time nobody had come to over to tell me what was happening in the closed off room.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice had turned up while my mum and dad were on their way here now.

"General Cullen?" Someone asked as he walked up to me. I stood up and looked down at the small man who was probably in his late 50's.

"What happened? Is she ok?" I asked.

"It was nothing serious-" He started.

"NOTHING SERIOUS, I FOUND HER LYING ON THE BATHROOM FLOOR WITH BLOOD AROUND HER!" I cried. I saw Alice jump and hide behind Jasper who took her hand in his.

"Sir, Isabella had been putting to much stress on herself for the past couple of weeks and her body just couldn't keep up with it" The doctor told us. "So her body protected itself and the baby and shut down" I nodded and placed my head in my hands.

"Wait, what did you just say?" I said. I heard Rosalie gasp and look at Alice who was standing there with her mouth open. "Did you just say that my wife was pregnant?" The man gulped and nodded before flipping through some of the paper work that was sitting in his arms.

"According to her folder she is around two and a half months pregnant now" He said before rushing away. I looked at Emmett and Jasper who were holding their happily crying wives in their arms.

I walked into Bella's room and found her lying there asleep. She had one hand lying on her stomach and the other one lying next to her.

Why did she not tell me about our baby? _She was probably scared about how you would react! _I would have reacted fine with the whole thing. I've always wanted a baby with Bella, but she always tells me that we could maybe try after we get married.

"Edward" I heard a soft whisper. I looked down and saw Bella slowly waking up from her deep sleep.

"I'm here, love" I whispered as I pushed a curl of hair behind her ear. She smiled and took my hand in hers.

"So you know about the baby?" She whispered. I sighed and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me, love?" I asked. She gulped and shrugged innocently.

"I thought you would get mad and yell at me" She said. "I didn't want you to get mad at me" I saw a tear slide down her cheek. I quickly wiped it away and kissed her forehead.

"I swear I will support you through this" I said. "And please don't hide anything like this ever again from me" She smiled and nodded.

"Were going to have a baby" She whispered. I nodded and smiled.

"I'm going to be a dad" I laughed and I kissed Bella happily.

I'm pretty sure today is the happiest day of my life!

**A/N: Hey guys, I deleted my last two chapters because **_**bookworm2009 **_**let me know that it wasn't that obvious when Edward found out that Bella was indeed pregnant. I changed it and made the chapter longer.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I want at least 7 more reviews before I can update the next chapter.**

**Thanks, from emily007**


	15. Chapter 15

_Army Wives_

_Chapter 15_

_Bella's POV_

I laughed at how silly Edward was being. He had been so over-protective of me since my fall.

I had been in our bed for three days now and I wasn't allowed to move an inch or I would have to deal with a very angry Edward on my hands.

"Are you comfortable, love?" He asked for the one hundredth time. I rolled my eyes and groaned rather loudly.

"I am fine, Edward" I said. "I will be right here when you get home from work" He stood up straight and smiled down at me.

"Ok, ok, I'll get out of your hair" He said as he kissed my forehead. I smiled and waved at him as he exited the room. Once I had heard his car drive away I slipped out of bed and headed downstairs.

Edward had been feeding me fruit and vegetables constantly saying that eating fruit and vegetables will help the baby grow, which I think it utter bull

I opened the fridge and grabbed out a box of corn flakes and chucked down into a bowl before sitting on the couch and enjoying my time out of bed. The TV was up so loud that I never heard Edward pull back into the driveway and come into the house.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN" He yelled causing me to nearly drop the bowl of cereal all over my lap.

"Hi, honey" I said sweetly hoping it would get me off the hook. But by the way he was staring daggers into my face I was picking I was not going to get away with it.

I pouted and stomped upstairs.

"You don't know what it's like to be stuck upstairs all day, Edward" I whined as he tucked me back into bed.

"When I tell you to do something, I mean it" He said viscously.

"Edward, you're doing it again" I said to him.

"What am I doing?" He said.

"You're getting controlling again" I said. "And I don't like it"

"I don't get a shit what you like and what you don't like" He growled into my face.

"Well then don't expect me to be here when you get back from work then" I said. He narrowed his eyes and pushed me down onto the bed soon he was on top of me.

"You don't understand how much I do for you" He said. "I give you a home to live in, food to eat and a bed to sleep in. Is that not enough for you?"

"I had that before you came along" I said. "Stop treating me like a child and treat me more like your fiancée"

"I will start treating you like a fiancée when you start acting like one" He cried.

"Well then if it makes you happy I will stop being you fiancée" I said. "You can have you fucking ring back, and your fucking house, because I DON'T WANT IT"

Just as I had finished my sentence Edward's hand came down and hit me straight across my face. I let out a strangled cry before he dragged me off the bed and threw me onto the floor.

He chucked the lamp at my head which got me straight in my eye. I saw him picking up the single coffee table chair that we had in our room. But just as he was about to chuck it at me someone tackled him to the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" They yelled.

_**A/N: I don't leave very many cliffy's so I thought, what the heck, let's add a cliffy at the end to make people want more. **_

_**Send me a message on who you think the person who tackled Edward is...?**_

_**Please remember to review every chapter.**_

_**Thanks, from emily007**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Army Wives**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"_What the fuck are you doing?" They Yelled. _

I let out a long breath that I didn't even know I was holding when I saw Carlisle and Esme standing in the door way.

Before Edward could chuck the chair at me Carlisle had tackled him which sent him flying forward onto his face.

I looked up to see Esme pulling me to my feet and dragging me downstairs to sit on the couch with her.

"Oh dear, I didn't know his anger was that bad" She mumbled to herself. "Has he been abusing you, Bella?"

I gulped and shook my head before hugging the pillow tightly to my chest.

"Bella, don't lie to me" She said. "Has he ever hurt you before?"

"Not like this" I whispered. She sighed and picked up the phone and started mumbling something to someone that was on the other end.

"They'll be here soon" She said to me as she wrapped her arms around my body and rocked me back and forth rubbing her hand softly down my hair.

"Who will be?" I sniffed.

"Alice and Rosalie" She replied. "Carlisle will take a look at you when he's finished dealing to Edward"

And just as she said that a loud smash echoed throughout the house causing Esme and I to look at each other and sink lower into the couch.

Carlisle walked down the stairs looking as mad as ever.

"Carlisle, can you take a look at Bella for me?" Esme asked in a small voice knowing that her husband could snap at any time.

"Sure" He said angrily. He bent down in front of me and looked at my eye that was beginning to swell and turn an angry purple. "Esme, grab Bella an ice pack" She nodded and walked into the kitchen faster the usual and handed him the ice pack.

He laid it softly on my eye and told me to hold it there for a little while. I had a bruise forming on my thigh from where Edward had dragged me from the bed and onto the floor.

"Bella, are you ok, sweaty?" Rose whispered as she walked through the door along with Alice not long after.

"Yeah, I'm good" I said. She nodded and pushed the hair out of my face.

"WHERE IS HE, I'M GONNA SMASH HIM" Alice yelled. If I wasn't in so much pain I would have been laughing at the sight of a small woman _smashing _a man that was about 3 inches taller than her.

"Alice, sit down I've already dealt to him" Carlisle said in a more professional voice now. She gulped and raced over to sit next to Rose.

"What's the big emergency, Rose?" someone said as they walked through the door. I looked up to see Emmett and Jasper walking in still in their work uniforms.

They looked around in search of their wives and saw me sitting their with a swollen eye.

"Holy shit, what happened?" Emmett said as he looked over to Rose to see if she was hurt as well.

"Emmett threw a lamp at her" Alice said. "And nearly a chair"

"Where is he?" Jasper asked very calmly. But even Alice could tell that he was not calm.

"Upstairs" Esme said to them. They stomped upstairs and slammed the bedroom door where I'm picking Edward was.

Everything was silent, we were all waiting for a loud bang and a cry of help to come from upstairs. We just sat there silently waiting for Emmett and Jasper to come out of the bedroom with a bloody Edward.

And not long after, they did. Including Edward who looked like he had been hit by a truck.

"We will leave you two alone" Carlisle said. "We will be in the car if you need us" I nodded and mouthed and thank you towards him.

I sat back down on the chair and started to play with the piece of thread that was hanging out of my pajama shirt. I felt the couch sink down beside me before feeling a soft hand stroke away the piece of hair that had fallen into my face.

"Bella, I'm sorry that I hurt you" He whispered. "I promise to never lay a hand on you again, my love"

"That's what you always say" I said as I jumped off the couch. "You always say you'll never do it again, but then do"

"I swear I won't do it again" He said.

"I don't believe you" I said. "Do something about it, and then I will believe that you have changed"

"What do you want me to do?" He hissed at me.

"I don't know, go to rehab or something" I said.

"Rehab, I have a job as a general at this army base, I can't just leave and go to fucking rehab" He said.

"Fine, don't go to rehab" I said as i walked upstairs. "I'll be gone in ten minutes"

And before he could get in another word I was gone.

**A/N: Hey, I just wanted to let you guys know that I have put a new website together for all of my stories. I will update that every couple of days for you all.**

**That will be the place where you will find if I will not be updating that week or need some help with one of my chapters.**

**The website also has got pictures for all of the stories. I just wanted to let you know that I will be starting from scratch when it comes to getting the photos.**

**Enjoy. And remember to review.**

**From emily007**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17_**

**_Bella's POV_**

I hadn't seen Edward in more than a month now. The diner that he had brought for me was coming along as well.

A week after I had left Edward I received a letter to say that Edward was putting himself in a rehab centre not too far away from the army base.

To keep him off my mind I had started redecorating the diner. It was going to be opening in two weeks. I had staff hired and spare staff encase one was sick.

I had chefs and a great menu that Jasper and Emmett had insisted on trying.

All of the furniture had come the night before so Rose, Alice and I were all there at 6 sharp unpacking plates, cutlery and napkins.

Everything had been unpacked and put into their right places by lunch time and we were now printing out pamphlets to hand out to people in the streets.

We all split up and handed out all of the papers.

By three o'clock we were all hot and tired so we decided to go to the spa for the rest of the day.

"So" Alice said. "Have you talked to Edward since the _incident_?"

"Not really" I said. I hadn't told any of my friends about what was going on with Edward and I. It was our business not theirs. "The last I heard was that he was going to rehab"

"That's good" Rose said.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of maybe visiting him" I whispered. "Just to see how he's going"

Alice and Rose looked at each other and then back to me.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Rose asked.

"I know you guys are just trying to look out for me, but I just want him to know that I'm not blaming him for all of this"

"Bella, please don't start blaming yourself for all of this shit" Alice said.

"Not all of it" I said. "Just a bit"

"You have done nothing wrong, Isabella Swan" Rosalie said. "Please stop blaming yourself"

I nodded and stood up and walked to the counter.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked as she rushed over to me.

"I'm going to see Edward" I said before walking out of the room and out to the car park.

**A/N: Hey guys, I know this is a short chapter, that's why I am going to update twice today.**

**I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to UPDATE!**

**Thanks, from emily007**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Bella's POV**

I had been sitting in my car for more than twenty minutes straight. I didn't know how well Edward would take me being here. He could either welcome me with open arms or shoo me away and never talk to me again.

"This is stupid, Bella" I said to myself. "Just get up and go" I nodded and jumped out of the car before heading towards the building.

"Hi, my names Isabella Swan" I said to the receptionist. "I'm here to see Edward Cullen"

"I'm sorry" She said in a bored tone. "Mr Cullen isn't allowed visitors other than family"

"Oh, I'm actually his fiancée" I said. She looked me up and down before handing me a clip board and telling me to answer all of the questions.

_Name: Isabella Marie Swan_

_D.O.B: 13__th__ September 1985_

_Phone Number: 5332510_

_Address: 12 Middleton Lane (Dickson Army Base)_

_Hospitalized person: Edward Cullen_

_Date: 11/02/2011_

I walked back up to the counter and handed the woman the clip board. She looked through it before signing her name at the bottom and handing me a card and pass.

"He's in room 22" She said before going back to typing something on her computer. I nodded and quietly thanked her before walking down the long hallways looking at each of the room numbers that were hanging on the wooden doors.

I soon noticed room 22 at the end of the hallway. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I was surprised when a very scruffy looking Edward opened the door. He had blood shot eyes and needed his growing beard and moustache to be shaven.

He gasped when he saw me and picked me up in his arm and hugged me extremely close to his chest causing me to stop breathing.

"You come" He kept repeating.

I smiled and rubbed his back. As soon as he placed me back on my feet he rushed me into his _room_. There was a small single bed, a small bathroom and little kitchen with no cutlery, just in case, and a dirty looking couch.

He sat me down on the couch and walked around obviously looking for something. He laughed when he found it and held it up into the air.

He sat down on the couch next to me, rather closely, and shoved a book in my face. I took it off his hands and opened the cover. It had many pictures that had been drawn exceptionally well with the name Edward Cullen at the bottom of it.

"Edward, did you draw all of these?" I asked as I flicked through all of the pages. He nodded proudly and went over to the door that had someone on the other side knocking on it. A small woman walked in and smiled when she noticed that I was here.

"Oh, I didn't know someone was coming to visit him today" She said. "He hasn't had any visitors for two months; I didn't think he had any family"

"I'm his fiancée" I said. She smiled and nodded. Edward continued to rush around cleaning up stuff and laughing every so often.

"Is he ok?" I asked her.

"I gave him some of his tablets twenty minutes ago, so there probably kicking in now" She said. "I'm surprised he isn't sleepy already"

She said a quick goodbye before exiting the room leaving Edward and I alone once again.

"Edward, are you feeling ok?" I asked him. He looked over to me and nodded.

"Have you come to take me home?" He asked. He was like a grown baby.

"No, Edward" I said. "I was hoping to talk to you about some stuff, but I don't think is a very good time" I stood up but got tugged back down to the couch by a tearful Edward.

"Will you stay with me" He pleaded. "This place scares me"

To be honest with you. This placed wasn't the nicest building I've ever seen. It was very dirty and dark looking.

"Ok" I whispered. He smiled and rested his head on my chest. I soon noticed that his eyes were starting to close. I ran my hands threw his hair knowing that it always makes him feel safe.

He cuddled his head more in my chest before falling asleep.

I tried to lift him off me, but it didn't work so I just laid there with him resting on my chest and a fistful of my shirt in his hands.

The next morning I noticed that Edward was still asleep in the same position as last night. When I had first saw him it hadn't looked like he had had much sleep while here so I continued to let him rest.

He began to wake up at 9:21am and notice that he was sleeping on something comfy. His eyes shot open when he noticed that he was lying on a woman's chest.

"Bella" He gasped when he saw me. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, we already went through this last night" I mumbled awkwardly. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, the meds tend to do that to me" He laughed. "I hope I didn't do anything weird last night"

"Not at all" I said. I'm glad the normal Edward was back with me today.

"You didn't answer my question" He said as he sat back down beside me.

"Um, I'm here to know how you're going and everything?" I said. He smiled and nodded.

"Good, they say that I'm good to go in a week or two" He said.

"Wow" I said. "That's so great, Edward" He nodded and got up off the couch.

"I was kind of hoping you were here to take me out early" He said.

"No, I want you to complete the course" I said. He nodded and handed me a cup of tea that he had made. I thanked him and took a sip before spitting it back into the cup. "That is one really bad cup of tea"

"Sorry, they don't have any good stuff here" He said. "You sort of just learn to live with it when you're living here everyday"

"What's going to happen when you get back?" I whispered.

"I know things won't go back to normal" He said as he took his rough hands in mine. "But I don't want to be separated from you for much longer"

"Neither do I" I said. "But I'm scared that it's going to happen again, and I'm going to get hurt all over again"

"I swear on my life that I'm better now" He vowed. "I will do anything in my power to prove it to you that I am really a good guy"

"I already know you're a good guy" I said. "I just don't think you had a very clear head before"

"And now I do" He said. "Please Bella"

"I'm sorry, Edward" I whispered. "I shouldn't have come"

I quickly snatched up my things and left the room practicly running to my car with Edward right behind me with some of the doctors and nurses there trying to catch him. He was calling my name over and over again.

By the time I had gotten into my car I watched as Edward struggled in the arms of very many doctors. I saw a nurse inject him in the thigh which caused him to fall limp calling my name once more before falling into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Hey guys, this is the second story of the day and a few people saw that I had made a mistake on my last A/N. I accidently wrote ****DON'T FORGET TO UPDATE**** instead of ****DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW****. **

**So, sorry to all of those who noticed and I hope you understood what I actually meant. **

**Please remember to review and I will publish my next chapter when I get past 190 reviews.**

**Thanks for everyone who read my story.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! PLEASE**

**Thanks, from emily007**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Bella's POV**

Edward was leaving rehab today. Although my friends tried to get me to stay with them for another couple of days I was positive that Edward had changed and needed my help.

I chucked all of my luggage into my car and waved goodbye to Rose and Emmett.

Since Edward was coming home tomorrow afternoon I had decided to set the house up. I hadn't been there since the incident so I was worried about what it was going to look like.

I opened the front door to see the house a complete mess. Furniture was tipped over and many of my photo frames and vases were smashed and scattered all over the white carpet.

I quickly started cleaning the living room and making sure everything looked the same. I then moved onto the kitchen to find the food in the fridge growing mould. I threw everything out and wrote a mental check list to go shopping tonight.

Once everything was tidy I had a shower and changed into some clothes before leaving the house and going down to the shops.

A couple of days ago I had started to notice that my entire wardrobe didn't fit me anymore. Luckily, I had Alice to take me shopping.

I was constantly going to the hospital every month to make sure that the baby was ok and healthy. I could wait to find out what sex we were having.

I brought some of Edward's favourite food before loading it into my car and heading home.

As soon as I walked through the door someone picked me up into a big hug. I squealed in surprise and looked up to see who the person was.

"Edward" I gasped. "I thought you weren't getting out till tomorrow afternoon?"

"They let me out early" He said happily. I smiled when he took the grocery bags off me and placed them on the kitchen counter. He ran outside and grabbed the other bags before coming inside.

"How's the baby?" He asked as we sat down on the couch.

"Healthy" I said. He smiled and looked down at my stomach which was bulging out of my shirt. "Do you want to feel it?"

He nodded and placed his hand onto my stomach and smiled.

"I know you don't trust me" He said. I looked up and saw that he was staring at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I pulled my shirt back down over my stomach.

"You feel weary around me" He said. "You think I'm going to hurt you again"

"I want our relationship to go slow" I said. "I don't want to mess it up like last time"

He nodded and walked over to his bag and pulled out of the black book that he had showed me the day I had first visited him. He handed it to me and walked into the kitchen.

I opened the book to find that there were many more pictures that he had drawn.

He had drawn a beautiful picture of himself, the baby and me. We were both smiling and staring at the baby that was in my arms.

I turned to the next page and saw that there was a picture drawn with a newborn baby on Edward's chest.

"I've changed" He whispered as he came back in and sat down beside me. "I'm not the same man as I used to be"

"I know you're not" I said. "But I can't help but wonder if you're going to go back to your old self"

"I promise you I won't" He said. "I've been in rehab, I've had help"

"I won't hurt you" He cried. I placed a hand on his arm and kissed his cheek softly.

"I know you won't hurt me" I whispered. "Please calm down"

He nodded and kissed my neck. "I'm sorry" He whispered. I smiled and took his hands in mine and looked directly into his confused eyes.

"Edward, I want to postpone the wedding until further notice"

**A/N: Honestly guys, I am on fire this week. Three chapters written and posted online all in a week. Since it's Sunday, I won't be updating for probably another week. I'm going to be starting some after school activities which means that I might not have time to update very often.**

**Over 200 reviews will get you the next chapter of this story.**

**Please remember to review.**

**Thanks, from emily007**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **The Characters in this story belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to emily007 is the plot while everything else in this story belongs to its rightful owner, Stephenie Meyer.

**ARMY WIVES**

**Chapter 20**

**Bella's POV**

As soon as the words left my mouth I automatically started fretting that Edward would blow a fuse right there and then. But he didn't, he took three deep breaths in and smiled at me.

"If that's what you want" He said. "I just thought, because of the baby and everything, I just thought-"

"Edward, I don't want us to get married and the find out that we weren't meant to be together" I said. I instantly felt bad as Edward's face suddenly went red. "Edward, I didn't mean-"

"I know exactly what you mean" He snapped. "You don't think we are meant to be together because I had a break down, you think that just because of one little fight it means that we aren't meant to marry and start a family together"

"Edward, you know I didn't mean that" I said. He snorted and sat himself down on the couch.

"I obviously love you more than you love me" He said to me.

"I love you Edward, everybody knows that" I said. "But were about to have a baby"

"I know were about to have a baby, Bella" He said. "That's why I want to get married and settle down"

"Edward, will you just hear me out" I said. "We need to make sure that our relationship is stable before we start settling down and getting married"

"I don't want to mess our relationship up" I said to him. He smiled and nodded.

"Neither do I" He said.

"That's why I want to stop the wedding and work on our relationship" I said. He nodded and took my hand in his.

"I'd like that" He said. I smiled at him and stood up.

"Why don't you go and have a shower, and I'll make you something to eat" I said. He nodded and walked upstairs as I walked into the kitchen.

I was shocked the Edward took it so lightly. I was expecting a lot of yelling and fighting. Nobody could even imagine how proud of Edward I am. He mean's the world to me and to lose him for all of those months, it's really impacted my life as well as my babies.

I quickly set the table and cooked up some homemade hot dogs that Edward likes.

As soon as he walked downstairs he came running towards the kitchen obviously smelling the hotdogs. He instantly dug into the food and went through six hotdogs before letting out an almighty burp from deep in his stomach.

I giggled and took his plate from in front of him and cleaned up the kitchen.

"Here, sit down" Edward said as he ushered me out of the kitchen and into the living room. "You're pregnant, I'm meant to be cooking for you not the other way round"

I sat down on the sofa and looked at the clock to find that it was 7:45pm. I couldn't hold back the yawn, unfortunately Edward caught me yawning and told me to go upstairs to bed and that he would join me soon.

I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth and hair before climbing into bed.

It was going to be nice to get into bed and wake up in the morning to find Edward lying next to me.

"Good night, love" Edward whispered as he rubbed my belly. I smiled and curled into his chest,

"Good night, Edward"

_**A/N: I can't believe that I am already up to chapter 20 in this story. My reviews goal it to get 305 reviews. If I don't get that many reviews I won't be updating anytime soon so pleeeeaaassseee remember to review after every one of my stories.**_

_**Thanks, R&R**_

_**From emily007**_

_**P.S**_

_**GREAT NEWS!**_

_**I only have a week until my two week holidays. Which means that I will be able to update a couple times a week on my stories!**_

_**!EXCITING!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **_The Characters in this story belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to emily007 is the plot while everything else in this story belongs to its rightful owner, Stephenie Meyer._

**ARMY WIVES**

_**Chapter 21**_

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning pressed up against a rock hard body. I snuggled into the man I loves chest and felt his arms hold me against his body even tighter. He knew I was awake because I felt his lips on my forehead.

"Good morning, love" He said. I smiled and opened my eyes to be met with two dashing, green Iris's staring back at me.

"Morning" I mumbled as he pulled the blankets tighter around my body. "What is your plan of attack today?"

He shrugged and buried his face back into my hair. The baby suddenly thought it would be a good time to make himself or herself present. Edward flinched and looked down at my large stomach between us.

He smiled and placed both of his hands on both sides of my stomach.

"Good morning to you to, baby" He whispered and placed a sweet kiss on top of my belly button causing the baby to get excited and kick even harder.

"I have a doctor's appointment on Wednesday" I whispered to him. He looked up and nodded.

"If you don't want me to go, I am totally ok with that" He said. "I can understand if you don't want me to go. I mean, I haven't been the best fiancé in the world"

"Of course I want you to come" I said as I threw the blankets off my body and waddled to the bathroom where I did my business.

"I'm going back to work on Friday" He said as he chucked on a pair of jeans.

"That's good" I said as I helped him make the bed. "It should keep you busy" He smiled and nodded before taking my hand in his and kissing both of them.

"I love you" He said to me. "You know that right?"

"Of course I do" I laughed. "Just because we had a bit of a rocky stage in our relationship doesn't mean I don't love you anymore"

He nodded and pulled me into a soft, romantic hug that made me turn into goo in his arms.

"How about we go out for breakfast at that diner of yours" He whispered in my arm. I shivered when I felt his warm breath on my ear but managed to nod in response.

"Do you want to have a shower first?" I asked. He nodded and kissed my forehead. "But hurry, I want to have one after too"

"Why don't we have one together?" He whispered seductively at me. I giggled and let him pull me into the bathroom.

An hour later we were walking down the main street towards my diner which was currently set up like a 60's diner.

As we walked through the door I saw Rosalie and Alice sitting there along with Jasper and Emmett. I knew Edward would be nervous so I kissed his cheek softly and whispered that everything would be ok.

"Edward, good to have you back" Emmett yelled as he stood up to give Edward a man hug. Rosalie moved over for me to sit down and we all squashed into one booth. My stomach was nearly touching the table so I placed my hand in front of it just in case I moved and knocked it.

"You're getting so big" Alice squealed. "I can't believe I'm going to be an aunty soon"

"Ali, you're not related to Edward or Bella" Jasper said. "You can't technically be the baby's aunty if you're not blood related.

"I know that, Jazzy" She said. "But since Edward and Bella don't have any siblings I thought I would take up the role of becoming the babies Aunty"

"Hey, don't forget about me" Rose said as she took a sip of her coffee.

While everyone bickered about who was going to be the babies aunty and uncle I looked over at Edward to find his fidgeting with my engagement ring on my finger.

"Hi Bella" A soft voice said. I looked over and saw Jessie standing there with her apron and work clothes on.

"Hey Jessie" I said. "Edward this is Jessie, Jessie this is Edward"

"Nice to meet you" Edward said. Jessie was extremely shy and didn't like to talk every often. It was hard for her to talk to customers, but she needed the job so I let her be.

"Do you guys want anything to eat?" She asked.

"Um, can I get pancakes with chocolate syrup" I said. I have been craving chocolate for the past three days and it was killing me. "Edward, what would you like?"

"I'll have the same please" He said. Jessie nodded and wheeled away on his roller blades. "This place is pretty cool"

"Thanks" I said. "I wanted it to look like the ones in the 60's"

"And you did a brilliant job of doing that" Edward said as he placed a soft kiss on my lips. I looked over to Emmett and Jasper to find they were whispering about something.

"We need to get going" Jasper said as he put his phone back into his pocket. "Carlisle needs us for some reason"

"Carlisle" Edward said. "As in my father, Carlisle"

"Ah, yeah, dude" Emmett said. "Didn't anyone tell you that?"

"Carlisle's been doing you're job while you were away" I whispered to him. He swallowed long and hard and nodded. I put my hand in his and hoped that he would get to angry over it.

"Why don't you come along with us" Jasper said. "See what's going on"

"Yeah, you're coming back on Friday" Emmett said. "Carlisle can run over some things with you"

Edward looked at me and I nodded for him to go.

"But what about his breakfast" Alice said. "Can't you two wait until he's finished?"

"Sorry, Ali" Jasper said. "We need to get going now"

"I'll go and cancel my order" Edward said as he stood up.

"Don't worry about it" I said. "I'm eating for two, remember"

Edward laughed and kissed the top of my head. Emmett, Jasper and Edward walked outside talking and mucking around with each other like old times.

"How is he?" Alice asked.

"He seems fine" I said. "I'm glad he's better"

"Do you want to come shopping with us?" Rosalie asked. "We need to get some stuff for your baby shower on Sunday"

"Oh, I completely forgot about that" I said. "I actually need to do some stuff here for a while, maybe we can catch up tonight or something"

They nodded and left me to eat my breakfast alone. I couldn't have been happier knowing that Emmett and Jasper are treating Edward as though nothing happened.

I have my husband back to his normal self, I have a baby on its way and my diner is up and running perfectly.

My life is simply great.

_A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I haven't updated in a while so I hope you liked it._

_Please remember to review._

_Thanks, from emily007_


	22. Chapter 22

_Army Wives_

_**Disclaimer ~ **__The Characters in this story belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to emily007 is the plot while everything else in this story belongs to its rightful owner, Stephenie Meyer._

_Chapter 22_

_Isabella's POV_

Here I was. Standing there watching as Rosalie and Alice fussed over baby costumes and cute toys. I fort back the eye roll and looked around the store to find a blue baby jumpsuit that said _I love daddy_. I smiled and placed in the already full trolley.

"Bella, what do you think of this?" Alice asked. I looked over to find her holding a cute t-shirt that read _For now in mummies tummy...forever in her heart_. I smiled and nodded.

"It's cute" I said as I sat back down on the chair. "Can we go and get something to eat?"

"Bella, we ate less than three hours ago" Rosalie said as she checked her watch. I rolled my eyes and pointed to my stomach.

"I'm always hungry" I said as I rubbed my round stomach. "I'll be back soon"

That nodded and went back to squealing over baby clothes. I walked down the middle of the mall to find myself standing in front of a candy store. I smiled and walked in. It was like heaven. The entire store smelt like candy and it was calling my name.

I grabbed a bag and filled it with lollies. I knew it wouldn't be enough so I grabbed another bag and filled that one up too.

I paid for it all to find that I was going to be eating $54.00 worth of lollies. I walked out of the shop to find Rosalie and Alice fast walking down the middle of the mall looking frantic.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" I asked as I chewed on a gummy snake.

"Bella, do you know how long you were in there for?" Alice screeched.

"Hun, you were in there for more than an hour and a half" Rosalie said as she hugged me tightly. "We even called Edward, he's freaking out"

"You called Edward" I gasped. "He's probably having a heart attack" I whipped my phone out and dialled his number.

"BELLA" He yelled into the phone.

"Yeah, it's me" I said as I shoved three gummy bears into my mouth at the same time.

"Where did you go?" He asked franticly.

"I got hungry and wanted to get something to eat, but I saw the candy shop and stopped off there for a _little _longer than I thought" I giggled. He chuckled and told me that he was just pulling into the parking lot and would pick me up so we could spend the day together.

After we had loaded all of my shopping bags into Edward's car we drove off towards home. As we drove Edward reached over and placed my hand in his and kissed my knuckles.

I smiled back at him and offered him a jelly snake, which he refused. I shrugged and went back to eating my $54.00 bag of lollies. Edward's going to be in for a shock when he sees the credit card bill...

As we arrived home Edward told me to go on inside and that he would take care of the shopping bags that were taking up the entire boot.

I walked inside and parked myself on the couch with my bag of lollies. Edward walked in a couple of minutes later with all of the bags. I told him to bring them over so I could show him what I had gotten.

He laughed when I showed him that _I love daddy _shirt. I had never seen him smile so big before. After I had shown him everything I laid back down on the couch and groaned.

"I knew I shouldn't have eaten so much" I mumbled as I rubbed my large stomach. Edward chuckled and placed a soft kiss on my stomach just as the baby kicked. He smiled and placed his hands over my stomach hoping to feel his child kick again.

"Hey baby" He whispered to my stomach. "I can't wait to finally meet you"

And I knew right there and then that I had my sweet and loving Edward back.

_**A/N: **__Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I am currently trying to update all of my stories at the moment. It is coming up to exams soon, so I am trying to get in some extra study. Please be patient with me and I will try and update as soon as I can._

_I would really love it if you all reviewed and check out some of my other stories. It would be a great help._

_Thanks, from emily007_


	23. Chapter 23

_Army Wives_

_**Disclaimer ~ **__The Characters in this story belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to emily007 is the plot while everything else in this story belongs to its rightful owner, Stephenie Meyer._

_Chapter 23_

_Isabella's POV_

I only had one more month to go before the baby came. We found out a couple of months ago that we were having a bouncing boy; much to our delight. Edward had been extremely helpful throughout the past couple of months. He's been setting up the babies room, baby proofing the entire house and looking after me.

The babies room has light blue wall paper with white carpet. It had a changing table, a toy chest, crib, rocking chair and high shelves which held books, toys, diapers and empty photo frames which were soon going to be filled.

Alice and Rosalie had been helping a lot. They had taken me baby shopping so many times that I ended up losing count, they helped design the babies room and came to some of my birthing classes when Edward was busy at work.

So here we were. Sitting together in our living room thinking about names for the baby. We decided to let everyone chose one first name and one middle name for the baby. Edward and I would then choose afterwards.

"Ok Emmett" I said as we all sat together in our living room. "Give us your name you've come up with"

"I've though very long and hard about this" Emmett said in an excited tone. "And I've decided that you should name your child _Emmett Jr. Jeep Cullen_"

Edward and I looked at each other before rolling our eyes and moving onto Jasper who was sitting next to Alice.

"Jasper, what did you come up with?" I said. "Please let it be something doo" I whispered at the end hoping it wasn't going to be a stupid name just like Emmett's had been.

"Henry Whitlock Cullen" Jasper said. I thought for a moment before staring at Edward. He shrugged and wrote down the name.

"Alice, you next" I said.

"Armani Brandon Cullen" Alice squealed. I sighed knowing that she was going to pick a designer brand name for my child. "Isn't it great, I spent all night working on that"

"Rosalie, please tell me that you've thought of something good?" Edward said.

"Brad Pitt Cullen" Rosalie said. I groaned loudly and leant back onto the couch in defeat. "What? He's hot"

"Ok, Ok" Alice said. "I know we don't really have realistic ones. But how about-"

"Edward Jr." Jasper said. It seemed that Jasper was the only one who was actually being serious about this.

"Yes" I said. 

"No" Edward said.

"Why not?" I pouted.

"Because I don't want my son growing up being called Eddie" Edward said. "Edward is to old fashioned for the twenty first century. Were going to have to think of something else"

"How about Leighton Anthony Cullen" I said. "That way; your first name, that you think is to old fashioned, isn't in it. But your middle name is"

"I like that one" Alice said while Rosalie nodded her head in approval.

"Why can't you call him _Jeep_?" Emmett whined.

"Emmett, get over it" I said. "I'm not calling the baby _Emmett Jr. _Or _Jeep_"

"Ok, I guess the babies names going to be Leighton Anthony Cullen" Edward said as he flipped the note pad, which was full of baby names, shut.

I smiled along with everyone else and said a quick goodbye to my friends before quickly using the bathroom as my bladders seems the size of a walnut at the moment. I walked back downstairs and saw Edward sitting on the couch watching TV. I sat down next to him and cuddled into his side.

"Are you excited for the baby to arrive?" I asked. He muted the TV and looked down at me.

"Of course I am" Edward replied. "Bella. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" I asked knowing this was obviously going to be a serious conversation. He sighed before hiding his face in my hair.

"Are you ever scared that you're not going to be a very good parent?" Edward asked. I sighed and shrugged.

"Sometimes" I said. "When I first found out that I was pregnant and you weren't around; I thought I was going to have to raise our baby on my own. I thought I was going to stuff up every little thing to do with the kid"

"I have no experiences with kids" Edward said. "I grew up as an only child and didn't really have any small children throughout my childhood"

"Edward, I was on only child too" I said. "I don't have any experience with kids either"

"I guess we'll just have to learn together" Edward said. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now, what do you want to have for dinner?" I asked. "I'm going to have hot dogs"

"Hot Dogs?" Edward said.

"What? It's not my fault that I'm having weird cravings" I said before walking into the kitchen knowing that no matter what happens in the future; I'll have Edward by my side the entire way.

_A/N: Hey, I know that this chapter was pretty short. But in the next couple of chapters the baby will arrive and then Bella and Edward will have to work as a team in order to be good parents. _

_Please check out my FanFiction profile page where you can find my twitter account and my website which is filled with my stories pictures and also sneak peaks for my upcoming chapter for my stories. _

_Thanks, from emily007_


	24. Chapter 24

_Army Wives_

_**Disclaimer ~ **__The Characters in this story belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to emily007 is the plot while everything else in this story belongs to its rightful owner, Stephenie Meyer._

_Chapter 24_

_Isabella's POV_

My due date was long gone. I was a week and a half over due and wasn't enjoying the pregnancy any longer. Edward scheduled me to me induced once I was two weeks over my due date. But I just couldn't wait any longer. We tried everything. Eating basil, bouncing on an exercise ball, massages and eating Chinese food. And none of them, so far, have worked.

"Bella, I found another one" Edward called from his study. I quickly got up and waddled as fast as I could to where he was. I went over and sat my fat ass on his lap. I'm telling you! It's like my butt has expanded three times since I found out I was pregnant. "Dancing" He said. I looked at him and shook my head.

"There is no way that I'm going to start dancing like this" I said. "I have trouble walking from the bathroom to bed, let alone dancing"

"But it says that there's a lot of woman who start dancing and their water breaks." He said. I glared at him before shaking my head. "I bet twenty dollars that that dancing is going to make you go into labour" I rolled my eyes at him before folding my arms in annoyance.

"Why won't this baby come out already!" I cried. "I'm sick of being pregnant"

"I know you are, honey" Edward said softly. "Just hang in there. The baby must be nice and comfy in his momma's belly" He rubbed my belly as I glared at him and stood up from his lap.

"Can you go down and get me some McDonalds chips?" I asked. He sighed and frowned at me.

"I don't think it's a very good idea for me to be leaving you at this moment" Edward explained. "You could go into labour at any moment"

"Please Edward" I whined. "I'm not going to go into labour for a long time. I can feel it" He frowned and got up from his seat. He had been working from home for the past month so he can be there for when I give birth.

"Ok, if you're sure" He mumbled as he grabbed his wallet and keys before kissing me goodbye. I walked into the living room just as the phone started ringing. The caller ID said that it was Alice.

"If you're calling to see if I've gone into labour yet then I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I haven't" I said as she giggled.

"I was just calling to see how you were feeling" Alice explained. "Edward mentioned the other day that you were getting uncomfortable"

"Yeah, this kid just doesn't want to come out" I said. She laughed and told me that the baby would come when he was ready.

"Where's Edward?" She asked. "He's normally the one to answer the phone since you're too slow to get to it in time" I pouted and sat down on the sofa before turning on the television.

"I asked him to go down to McDonalds and get me some fries" I said to her.

"Bella, you know you get heartburn when you eat greasy food" Alice scolded. I apologised and flicked through the channels, only to land on MTV. Starships, By Nicki Minaj was playing. I thought for a moment before telling Alice that I had to go and that I will call her back later. I stood up from the couch and stood in front of the TV.

"Here goes nothing" I mumbled to myself as I started swinging my hips back and forth. The baby started kicking extremely hard as I moved along with the music. Once the song ended; I was huffing and puffing. I knew dancing wasn't a good idea. I smiled though when I heard Edward's car pull up into the driveway.

But just as I was about to sit down on the couch again I felt water dripping down my leg. I groaned and looked down at my soaked pants.

"Dammit" I mumbled to myself. "I owe him twenty dollars"

_**~*~ Author's Note ~*~**_

_**Hey guys. I can't believe that the last time that I updated was in January. School's been so hectic that I haven't had time to update as much as I would have liked. **_

_**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Bella finally went into labour! Whoop! Whoop! Please don't forget to review for this chapter. I value your thoughts on my stories. **_

_**Thanks, from emily007**_


	25. Chapter 25

_Army Wives_

_**Disclaimer ~ **__The Characters in this story belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to emily007 is the plot while everything else in this story belongs to its rightful owner, Stephenie Meyer_.

_Chapter 25_

_Isabella's POV_

I took some deep breaths and looked at my watch. Edward had only been gone for less than ten minutes. I instantly began to sweat. Slow, deep breaths weren't helping and my stomach seemed to be tightening every couple of minutes. I grabbed the magazine beside me and started to fan my face with it.

"Come on, Edward." I mumbled to myself. "How long does it take for you to go through a drive through?"

I grimaced for a short period of time before relaxing again. I began to get uncomfortable, but not with the pain. My pants were drenched and I felt the need to have a relaxing bath. So, I picked myself up off the couch and dragged myself up the stairs and into the bathroom before sinking into the warm bath.

I don't know how long I had been in the bath for, but I woke up in a hurry when the front door opened downstairs. I must have fallen asleep. I opened my eyes and called for Edward to come upstairs to me. I tried my hardest to hide the panic in my voice.

"Okay, I got you two large chips and a coke to go with it." Edward explained as he handed me the box of chips. I nodded and placed the chips on the side of the bath.

"Edward, I need you to take a deep breath and remain calm for me." I asked him. I sighed when his body posture stiffened. He was an army man; of course he was going too alarmed when I told him to _remain calm_. "Sweetie, my waters broke just after you left." His eyes widened and he just stood there staring at me. I rolled my eyes before grabbing a chip from the box and chucking it at his face. For a guy who works in the army, his reaction skills aren't that great. I waited for him to get over what he had just heard and continued to eat my chips. My contractions were still happening every so often, but they were manageable at the moment.

"The baby's coming?" He asked. I slowly nodded and shoved as many chips as I could into my mouth. He reached into the bath, placed his hands under my arms and hurled me out of the bath tub. He quickly dried my body and helped me into a clean pair of clothes. I was amazed at how quickly he did all of this. And not once did he speak during the event. "I'm going to go and get the baby bag while you sit on the bed and wait for me to come back up to get you." I nodded and obeyed my husband knowing that he would go all general Cullen on my ass if I didn't.

Once Edward had gotten the baby bag put into the car he came back upstairs and helped me onto my feet.

"Wait, I have to pee again." I said before he could fully shove me out of the bedroom. I quickly did my business before getting helped into the car. I was nervous about the pain of the birth, but I was also excited about seeing the baby that I had been carrying for the past nine months.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked me as he pulled out of the driveway.

"About meeting the baby." I said. "I'm a little nervous. Are you?"

"Kind of. I'm just worried that I'm going to be a bad father." Edward openly said. I took his hand in mine and gave it a lovingly squeeze.

"You will be a great father." I said. "What brought all of this on? You never told me any of this before?" He shrugged and continued to drive.

"It's been on my mind for a while. I just didn't want to worry you." Edward said. "You have had enough on your plate for these past couple of months and I didn't want you to have to deal with me as well."

"I wish you would have told me." I said. "I went through that stage a couple of days after you came out of rehab. I wasn't sure whether I would be up to changing diapers, getting up six times a night and having to be responsible for another human being."

"Do you still feel that way now?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"Absolutely not, I'm excited to meet him." I explained to him. "I will do the best I can and that's all that matters. And you will to. I know you will never put him in harm's way and always protect him. And that's why I love you so much. You're going to be the best dad any son could ever have." He nodded as we pulled into the hospital car park. I knew his thoughts on being a bad dad were over by the way he walked. He was no longer as stiff as a tree, but walking excitingly with a slight bounce in his step.

Edward helped me into a wheel chair and pushed me into the hospital where I was placed in a private room. I sighed happily after emptying my bladder and getting over my last contraction. I sat myself down on the bed and stared at Edward.

"Did you call Rose and Alice?" I asked him. He nodded and said that he was calling his parents now. I laid myself back on the pillows before rubbing my large belly that was soon going to empty. Edward had just finished getting off the phone before coming to sit beside me. He placed his hands on my stomach and gave it a soft rub.

"Does it hurt?" Edward asked me.

"Only when a contraction comes." I replied. He nodded and stared at me right in my eyes. "What? Why are you staring at me?"

"I won't let myself get to that point again." Edward told me. I frowned and instantly knew that he was talking about his anger issues. "I promise that I will never lay a single hand on you or the baby."

"Edward, I know." I said. "You don't have to-"

"No, I need to do this. I need you to know that I won't ever hurt you again." Edward said. "I promise that I will never harm you or the baby and that if I ever find myself where I am starting to get mad, then I will take myself out of the situation for you and the baby's sake." I smiled and nodded. I had to admit, I had been wondering a couple of months ago whether Edward would hurt the baby or I. But then instantly pushed it out of my head as I knew he would never try it again.

"Good morning, Bella." Doctor Potter said as she skipped into the room. It was obvious that she was extremely passionate about her job. "How are we doing this evening?" I replied that I was fine and that I felt like my contractions were beginning to get closer together.

"Yes, I believe they are." Doctor Potter said. "When you came in here you were five centimetres dilated and you are now nearly seven centimetres. Not long to go Bella. Your baby boy should be arriving in the next hour or two." After she left Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper poked their heads into the room. They walked in carrying balloons, food, presents and flowers.

"What do you guys do? Buy the entire gift shop downstairs?" Edward asked as he helped Alice carry the bags.

"We only got the necessities." Alice said as she rolled her eyes at him. Rose came over and kissed my cheek before handing me a letter. I tore it open only to find that it was from my parents. I unfolded the paper and started reading.

_Dear Bella, _

_We are deeply sorry that we haven't been around for the past couple of years. We believed that you could have done so much more with your life instead of marrying into the army. We also wanted to apologise for not attending your wedding. I bet you looked beautiful in your dress. We were ecstatic to hear that we were going to be grandparents and decided that we needed to get over our displeasure for you marring Edward and be a part of your child's life. We once again apologise deeply for being so distance and we hope that you will forgive us and let us be a part of your baby's life._

_We love you no matter what your decision is._

_Love Mom and Dad_

I sighed and folded the letter back up. It seemed that everybody, except Rose, had been oblivious to the letter I was reading.

"What did they say?" Rose whispered. I sighed once again and looked over to her.

"They apologised for not being a part of my life for the past couple of years and are hoping that Edward and I will let them be a part of the baby's." I explained to Rose. By now, Edward had come and sat down beside me. I handed him the letter and let him read through it.

"I will support you with whatever your decision is." Edward said as he handed me back the letter. "Are you going to let them see the baby?"

"I don't know?" I said honestly. "I don't want my baby to only grow up with one set of grandparents, but then I'm scared that they are going to leave again and do the same to the baby that they did to me." Edward nodded and leant back in the chair beside my bed.

"Don't feel pressured to decide now." Rose said. "Give yourself some time and then you can let them know how you feel." I nodded and gasped out in pain.

"I'll get the doctor." Jasper said as he left the room. I gripped my stomach and knew that my baby was ready to come out.

"I see we have a very eager baby." Doctor Potter said happily as he walked into the room while putting on a pair of gloves. "If you could all wait outside, that would be greatly appreciated." Everyone left the room, only leaving Edward and I sitting there waiting for whether I was ready to push or not.

"Bella, you will be happy to know that you are nine centimetres dilated" Doctor Potter said. "I want you to take a deep breath, tuck your chin into your chest and push." I did exactly what the doctor told me, and within fifteen minutes we had a baby who weighed 7 pounds and 8 ounces.

_Leighton Anthony Cullen._

_**~*~ Author's Note ~*~**_

_**Hey guys. I just wanted to let you guys know that this will be the second to last chapter for this story. I have finally managed to complete this story and am so happy that you guys will be able to find out what happens to Edward and Bella in the end. Please remember to review and let me know what you think of this chapter.**_

_**Thanks, from emily007.**_


	26. Epilogue

_Army Wives_

_**Disclaimer ~ **__The Characters in this story belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to emily007 is the plot while everything else in this story belongs to its rightful owner, Stephenie Meyer_.

_Epilogue_

_Isabella's POV_

After Leighton was born, Edward and I had two more children called Christian Charlie Cullen and Zachery Carlisle Cullen. Both of the boy's middle names were named after their grandfathers. Leighton is currently eleven years old, Christian is seven and Zachery is four. Leighton is so similar to Edward it is almost funny to watch them interact with each other. Everyone calls him Edward's mini me. Christian is a mixture between Edward and I. He enjoys reading but also plans to join the army when he is older. And then there is Zachery, he is my mini me. He is the baby of the family and is extremely clumsy like myself.

Edward and I ended up deciding that Charlie and Renee should be a part of the boy's life. Two months after Leighton was born, they both flew over to see him and are currently living only ten minutes off the army base. Having both Edward's parents and my parents so close together meant that we go together for family meals quite often and had baby sitters for whenever we needed some time alone.

Rosalie and Emmett ended up having two twins girls called Chloe Isabella McCarty and Ella Lillian McCarty. They are both extremely similar to Rosalie, it sometimes gets to Emmett at times. Emmett is always coming over to spend time with the boys as he hasn't got any of his own. Don't get me wrong, he loves his daughters to pieces. But I can tell that he is secretly hoping for Rose to get pregnant again. But this time, with a boy. Chloe is seven second older than Ella and enjoys bossing her younger sister around a lot. Emmett always jokes that their daughter's relationship is exactly like their own.

Jasper and Alice never planned to have kids. But ended up having Lucas Armani Hale, five years after Leighton. Alice was excited that she would finally have someone to dress up, while Jasper seemed to be fearful for the kid. They both were great parents. Jasper was the homework helper and after school activities guy while Alice cooked, cleaned, bathed and made sure they had everything they needed for school in the mornings. They were a perfect match for each other.

The diner is booming! We started off slow, but ended up attracting both people from the base and from outside the base to the diner. Edward has never gotten to the point where he thought he would have to take himself back to rehab again, thankfully. We decided that we wouldn't tell the boys that their father had spent some time there. Which I could tell Edward was thankful for. I was just nervous because of how similar Leighton was to Edward. I continued to worry that he would get Edward's anger issues. But he luckily never showed any sign. Fingers crossed.

I felt like the happiest woman in the world. I am so happy being married to Edward and having three boys. At times, life was hard. But I knew that in the end that we would live happily ever after.

_The End._


End file.
